


Taking Care of You

by Queen Bee (untakenbeepun)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cuddling, Fluff, Harrison in a nurse's costume, Harrison takes care of Drew, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sore throat, soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/Queen%20Bee
Summary: Drew wakes up with a sore throat. Harrison's there to look after him.
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: Sore Throat

Someone had forced several knives down Drew’s throat, along with a scouring brush, several lego bricks, and sandpaper, all while he slept. That’s the only explanation, Drew thinks to himself, when he wakes to find that swallowing has become torture, and eating is utterly impossible. After about thirty minutes of groping around the kitchen in an attempt to make some breakfast, and quickly realising that he’d been staring at an empty milk carton for the past ten minutes, brain full of sludge, he gives up. He drops a text to Harrison, apologising for missing their date and after making thinly veiled threats that ON NO ACCOUNT ARE YOU TO COME HERE AND TRY AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER BECAUSE YOU’LL ONLY GET TERRIBLY SICK YOURSELF, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, HARRISON, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE HAS TO DO OUR RADIO SHOW, he crawls back into bed. The solution, he decides, is to bury down into his covers and refuse to leave for the next century.

Harrison, of course, completely ignores all of Drew’s texts and appears an hour later. He shows up outside of Drew’s dorm room dressed in a sexy nurse’s costume that had been rejected choice from Halloween: a dress that barely covers Harrison’s ass, along with a fake stethoscope and heels.

“Does someone need a nurse?” he says, preening against the door frame and lifting his leg up so that the dress rides up his thighs and shows off his black tights.

“Harrison,” Drew says, his voice a sickly moan, face pressed into the pillow. “I feel like death.”

“Sounds to me like you need a thorough check-up,” Harrison says, resting a knee on Drew’s bed. “Don’t worry. Nurse Harrison’s gonna make you feel _all better.”_

“I told you not to come,” Drew moans, rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head. 

“Nothing can stop Nurse Harrison when he has patients to cure!”

“You’ll get sick.”

“Nurse Harrison always puts his patients first.”

“Harrison,” says Drew, his voice rough. “I love you, but if you come anywhere near me I’m going to tell everybody on air about that time I caught you trying to kiss one of the campus squirrels to see if it’d turn into a handsome prince.”

There’s a pause and a shuffle. “…I didn’t think you knew what I was doing.”

“I knew _exactly_ what you were doing. I just wanted to save you the embarrassment.”

“Aww,” Harrison says, perching on the side of Drew’s bed, his fingers running through Drew’s hair. “You’re really feeling bad, huh?”

In spite of himself, Drew leans into Harrison’s touch. Harrison’s hands in his hair are the only thing that feels good right now.

“You need to go home,” Drew mumbles, “I don’t want you to get sick too.” 

“I’ve probably already caught all of your germs anyway,” Harrison says, cheerfully.

“Harrison…” Drew says, making one last attempt to get Harrison to leave, but he already knows it’s a fool’s errand. He’s never really been able to stop Harrison doing anything that he has his mind set on. 

Harrison deftly dodges out of the way of Drew’s feeble grab, and Drew hears him bustling about in the kitchen, along with the sound of several pots and pans clanging onto the floor. Drew can’t quite summon the energy to ask him what happened, so instead he sniffs miserably and slinks back under the cover. The state of the kitchen can be a problem for future Drew.

Harrison appears a few moments later, baring a steaming cup of tea. He’s made it properly this time - Drew had somewhat questioned his choice of romantic partner when he discovered that Harrison thought that the _microwave_ was the proper tool for making tea - and when Drew takes a sip, he finds it’s the first thing that he’s been able to swallow all day. More than that, it actually feels good going down, warming his stomach. 

After he’s taken a good long drink, he finally lets his eyes drag over Harrison’s outfit.

“Tell me you didn’t walk across campus in that outfit.”

A grin flickers across Harrison’s face. “ _All_ the way.”

“Oh, God.”

“Oh,” Harrison says slyly, preening across Drew’s bed, “are you not enjoying the view?”

“I’d be enjoying it a lot more if it didn’t feel like my whole body was leaking.”

As if to prove his point, Drew erupts into a sneezing fit, miserably reaching for the stash of screwed up tissues on his bedside table.

“Oh, hey,” Harrison says, pulling a plastic bag out of nowhere and pulling out a box of kleenex. “I got you these.”

Drew blinks. “When did you have time to do that?”

“I went to the shop when you texted me. I thought you might need a few things. And I wanted to make sure you had company.” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Drew says, curling over in the bed. “I would have been okay on my own.”

“I know,” Harrison says, gently drifting his thumb over Drew’s cheek, “but that doesn’t mean you have to be. And you’re always taking care of me. I wanted to come take care of you.”

That is almost too much to bear for Drew, and oh, _God,_ something really embarrassing is about to happen like snotty tears streaming down his face because, _Jesus,_ he really never has anyone who was that interested in taking care of him. He sinks under the covers and pulls the blanket over his head before he has to explain to Harrison why he’s crying like a baby.

But it’s _Harrison,_ the one person who can read him like a book, so hiding his feelings is next to impossible. But also, it’s _Harrison,_ the person who is almost suspiciously good at sniffing out what Drew needs, so instead of calling him out on his tears, he manoeuvres over Drew to rest his back against the wall, pulling Drew into his arms and holding him gently against his chest.

Drew sniffs, clutching onto Harrison’s knee and letting himself be held, unable to stop himself from letting out a low noise of satisfaction as Harrison’s fingers gently card through his hair.

Harrison holds onto him tight and doesn’t let go until Drew falls asleep, and he’s there every day until Drew is as right as rain.

When a few days later, Harrison wakes with a throat like fire and head full of rocks, Drew decides that he only has himself to blame, but that that doesn’t stop Drew from buying an entire store’s worth of cough syrup and cradling Harrison gently in his arms until the flame in his throat abates.

It’s just what the two of them do for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
